1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a composition which hardens under the influence of moisture at ambient temperature, and consists of one or more polyvalent episulfide compounds, one or more disubstituted diketimines and occasionally one setting accelerator as well as in the lacquer, paints and coating industry usual additives, thixotropic aids, solvents and fillers.
Cold-hardenable compositions of mixtures of polyglycidyl ethers, which are denoted in commerce as epoxide resins, and polyamines have been used for a long time in the construction industry and in the corrosion protection as paints, spray lacquers and spray coatings as well as for impregnations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions of epoxide resins and disubstituted diketimines may be used for the above purposes, which will harden under the influence of moisture, and are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,285 and in G. B. Pat. No. 905 725.
The processing time of epoxide resin/diketimine mixtures is in general several hours, which, compared with "normal" epoxide resin/polyamine mixtures, having only short processing times of in general below 30 minutes, is an advantage when they are processed with a simple one component-spraying device.
The curing time of these epoxide resin/diketimine mixtures, i.e. the time which is necessary for the complete development of the use characteristics, is in general, at a temperature from 20.degree. to 25.degree. C. from one to several days. At temperatures below 8.degree. C. the curing reaction is so slow that these mixtures may no longer be used. However, one can add compounds which will accelerate the curing reaction. A disadvantage with such accelerating compounds, such as phenols, alcohols, or organic acids, is that those which are not used during curing have a detrimental influence on the use characteristics of the cured resins, e.g. the mechanical strengths, the resistance against solvents, water and chemicals, as well as the resistance against the influence of heat.